Darkened Foreshadow
by Liger Zero X
Summary: A young black mage is sent from the past to resurract the Royal Darkness Family. With their combined power, they can revive Sorceress Adel.
1. Default Chapter

Where am I? Am I s'pose to be here? This isn't it... why is it so dark.. Instructor? Ms. Trepe? Please, Mr. Zell... please... come find me. I need you.  
  
It happened again. Quistis Trepe awoke startled by the reoccuring nightmare she had been having for several days. It always began as her standing in a black room with a student next to her. As many times as she had tried, the student was never revealed. Gripping the hand of the student, Ms. Trepe would adjust her eyes to her surroundings. The nightmare ended when the darkness became dimmer, and the child's voice began to beg for help.  
  
Quistis Trepe was one of the elite instructors of the Gardens. She recieved her liscense to teach and arrived at Balamb Garden at age 15, and had been an instructor for 3 years. Not much had occured in her 3 years of teaching except for a series of untimely students, one being Squall.  
  
Sitting up in her queen size bed which sat in the dormitory area of the Garden, Quistis began wondering who the child was which had made its distress. Clueless, like the five nights before, she got up and began to dress.  
  
"...Good Morning and Welcome to the Balamb Garden. Today is Monday, May 14, 2023. As usual in Balamb, it'll be roughly 56 degrees F with a light wind from the sea. We have one announcement from our very own HeadMaster Cid."  
  
There was an immediate pause in the morning announcement which rang through all of the rooms, hallways, and outside. Sitting by herself in the cafeteria, Quistis slowly ate her oatmeal, and awaited the announcement by the HeadMaster.  
  
"...er-herm... Thank You Young Damien Akimoto for that great introduction. Now, this announcement is directed toward the greeting staff, Garden Faculty Memebers, the students, and Instructor. Today at 3:30 pm, we'll be recieving a student who is tranferring from Galbadia Garden. He'll be our Black Mage Specialist for our upcoming mission to the secluded Tomb of the Unknown King. Don't let his tender age of 14 confuse you. He has the magic: Demi, Death, Doom, Night, Fire, Fira, Firaga, Poison, Bio, Comet, Meltdown, Meteor, Flare, Break, and Doomsday.  
  
As a gift, he's unlocked the Gaurdian Force: Diablos, and has used several pieces of Pumice to genetically create his own GF, Ark. Little is known about Ark, except it has several transformation components, and has exceptional strength. Please report to the Front Gate... that is all. Now back to WBGT: The Balamb, Galbadia, and Trabia Radio Network."  
  
Gathering her standard Chain Whip, Quistis deposited her empty bowl at the cleaning station and quickly left the now boisterous cafeteria. Several students at the door had a small discussion of the "Gardens Child Prodigy".  
  
"I hope is a boy, he's probably cute."  
  
"I hope he's a girl, so she'll scare you off and you can leave me alone."  
  
"Yeah, well I heard he is a distant relative of one the Sorceress's from the great war."  
  
The discussion continued, Ms. Trepe regretting leaving before it was over... but is was so intruiging. She slowly made her way to the entrance, and staggered back at the sight of the young boy. It.. it looked like a miniature version of Squall. Could they be related somehow? Stepping forward, they both introduced themselves.  
  
"Hello, I'm Quistis Trepe, the Instructor for Balamb Garden. If you need anything, please... tell me. I'll do anything in your power to do it for you."  
  
Meeting with his black eyes, he returned the greeting." Hello, Ms. Trepe... My name is of no importance at the moment, but you'll soon see why. I'll be your Black Mage Speacialist for our Mission." Letting loose a glare, a shiver went up Quistis's spine. "If I need anythind, I'll be sure to contact you." His voice seemed as smoothe as ice, and as cold as winter.  
  
Staring at his slender figure and agile body filled with darkness, Quistis knew she was instore for something different. 


	2. Entering the Tomb: Stuck with the Discip...

It'd been several hours since Quistis, Squall, Selphie, and the young black mage had left Balamb Garden. In another car was Irvine, Zell, and Rinoa. Finally, in the final car was Seifer, Fuijin, and Raijin. Quistis adjusted her self in her seat, slowly dozing off.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Quistis couldn't adjust her eyes to the darkness. She tightly clenched the child's hand as they inched their way toward the dim light at the end of the hallway. "Where are we," she cried.  
  
The child was now pulling Quistis along. It went from a slow walk, to a fast paced jog, to a full sprint. The hand slowly slipped out of Quistis's grip and the child disappeared. She stopped, now being able to finally see a few feet ahead of her. There the child lay. She quickly ran over to the doubled-over mass and titled the head toward her to finally get a good look of the thing that haunted her dreams.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************************  
  
"Let the instructor sleep, ya know."  
  
"SILENCE."  
  
Raijin and Fuijin sat overtop Quistis who was laid out on the seat of the first car. Giving a low moan, she sat up and met with the eerie gaze of the child in the background. Beside him was the cocky Seifer Almasy. Why had this new chapter to her dreams been added?  
  
"Captain Squall divided us into a few small groups, ya know," Raijin spoke, his voice partially deep and scratchy. "Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Rinoa and Squall already went into the Tomb."  
  
Looking around, Quistis saw the stone door to the tomb across from their unorganized section of cars. "So, that means... I'm stuck in a group with you, Fuijin, Seifer, and the boy?"  
  
Fuijin brushed the silver hair from in front of her red eye, stepping forward. "STUCK? YOU'RE FAULT."  
  
Seifer stepped forward. "She's right. If you hadn't been sleeping, instructor, then you would've been able to choose. Since you were... busy, we chose for you." A small smirk formed across Seifer's pale, peach face. "Now if that's all, lets catch up to the others... shall we."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
(A/N: I know this was extremely short, but I just wanted to get the story going again. I had a being writer's block, ya know) 


	3. Zell, Quistis, and the Mage: Shrouded in...

"Fire!," Seifer exclaimed, holding out his palm.  
  
A small burst of fire hung above his hand as he used its light source to see.  
  
"SMART!," Fuijin cried, her pale face showing a shimmer of happiness.  
  
"You're right Fuij, Seifer is smart... that's why he's our leader, ya know."  
  
The young boy and Quistis was only a few meters behind everyone, slowly clinging to the heat and light from the fire. Maybe it was a good thing that Seifer came a long. He was the only one who junctioned well with fire magic. Fuijin had her wind, which wasn't very good in the darkness. Raijin had his thunder which risked a hazard in the wet corridors of the Tomb.  
  
"We are here only to excavate the Tomb... do you hear me... Nothing else."  
  
Quistis had spoke loudly, making sure the Disciplinary Members ahead of her could hear. They had taken several lefts before reached the room known as "Sacred's Courters." Before the assassination attempt of Sorceress Edea, Squall, Irvine, and Zell had defeated the Brothers Gaurdian Force. The room they now stood in was the area of the first battle.  
  
"Squall's team should be in the drawbridge control room now. They'll contact us and we'll head to the center," Seifer smiled, his bright green eyes flickering with the flames he held before him. "We'll have to split up. I got Raijin and Fuijin."  
  
Quistis turned to the boy and gave a groan. (Babysitting...) she thought. Showing a bit of anger in his face, the boy turned to her.  
  
"I assure you, Ms. Trepe, I won't be a burden to you... this isn't 'babysitting'..."  
  
She turned to the boy. "So, you can read minds also. You are indeed talented."  
  
Fuijin and Raijin followed the dancing flames of Seifer out of the room, leaving the boy and Quistis submerged in the darkness. (I wish... I wish I had drawn some fire magic.) She turned to the boy, but couldn't see anything in front of her.  
  
"We might as well wait until someone shows up to rescue us," Quistis sighed in digust. Not only had she been stuck with a little boy, but in the dark with no heat or light source in a haunted tomb.  
  
"Ok... "  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Zell stood before the flames Squall held out before his team. He was bored. Zell went from boxing in place, to pacing back and forth, to finally trying to rest up. However, that was a failure seeing as how Selphie felt the need to sing her "Train" song.  
  
Turning from the drawbridge, he finally left. When the shadows of Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa, and Squall had disappeared Zell held out his palm.  
  
"Fira."  
  
A large path of scorching flames lit up the cold walkway before turning into a big ball near the end of the corridor. The flames still stood, lighting a path in front of him. Stuffing his gloved hands in his back pockets, Zell walked onward.  
  
"Hopefully I can find someone from the other team out here..."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
The light from an unknown Fira spell lit the way to Quistis' chamber. (Only one person would use such strong magic so recklessly)... before she could finish her thoughts, the boisterous voice of Zell could be heard.  
  
"THIS IS CRAP... NOT ONLY IS IT DARK IN HERE... BUT THESE FRIGGIN' BLOBRA MONSTERS ARE RESISTANT TO MY ATTACKS. STUPID PIECE OF SH--"  
  
Zell was now visible. He looked up meeting the empty stare of the boy and Quistis. "Sorry instructor. DIdn't know your team left ya... thought you were still asleep back outside in the car."  
  
"Mr. Zell, I have advice for defeating the Blobra... scan them to find out what magic they are weak to. Some Blobra have a weakness to some magic. It changes for each one you encounter."  
  
Zell turned to the child and gave a meek smile. "I knew that.... I was... j-just gettin' frustrated... cuz my u-uhm... (crap, he's smarter than me)."  
  
The boy's smile grew. "No, Mr. Zell, I'm not smarter than you... just more skilled."  
  
Zell had a flabbergasted stare on his face that focused on the boy... "You read my thoughts..."  
  
Following the flames, Quistis, the black mage, and Zell walked to the center of the Tomb. Hopefully, Fuijin, Raijin, and Seifer would be there... Hopefully. The mage seemed to be in his own world. He was transfixed on the approaching darkness as the Fira spell dimmed.  
  
(Father... The Defeated King of the Western Continent. Your son, the Prince of Darkness shall awaken you. With the Royal Family of Deiling back, we'll be able to revive the Sorceress and take what's rightfully ours... THE WORLD!!!) 


	4. The Royal Darkness: Sent to the Past

(A/N: This is written in the past when everyone was in their past life. It'll be like this until I'm outta this storyline writer's block)  
  
Sorceress Adel stood before the many people cheering in the capital of the Western Continent. Behind her sat the Royal Prince and Princess. The young male had dark brown hair that fell over his stern eyes. His pale face made him look like he was extremely sick. His sister had long, black hair that fell to her back. Her eyes seemed toned to a blank stare, set on her equally pale skin.  
  
"Stupid fools, you are to be destroyed...just as your world before you does."  
  
A toothy grin formed against Adel's pale blue skin. Her eyes squeezed together while she quickly snorted and laughed into the microphone. The crowd, infected by a powerful Confuse spell cheered and applauded, smiles filling their faces. The Prince and the Princess walked up on both sides of Sorceress Adel, extending their forearm.  
  
"Prince Diamond... Princess Emerald... give these fools a swift and painful death."  
  
Two small smirks formed on the two children's mouths'. A black ball of energy started to form, levitating above the palm of the boy while a pearly white ball did the same to the girl.  
  
"DOOMSDAY!," the boy laughed as half of the crowd disappeared in a burst of black lightning.  
  
"HOLY!," the girl smiled as the remaining half of the crowd vanished in an equally strong attack of white lightning.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Sorceress Adel nodded her head as she stood before King Ruby and Queen Topaz. " Indeed, the Prince and Princess have carried out your orders."  
  
One jester appeared from behind the throne of the King. He had short black hair with dark brown skin. He had a broad chest and a stern, chizzled expression on his rugged face. The other jester, which appeared behind the throne of the Queen, looked different. The female jester was extremely white. Over her single, crimson eye was a long strand of gray hair which flooded her head. Over her dormant eye was a black patch.  
  
"For your entertainment... Queen Topaz and King Ruby... I want you to witness the death of an Estharian rebel. Jester Raijin and Fuijin... KILL!."  
  
Two Galbadian soldiers dragged behind them a screaming Cyborg Soldier from Esthar. Dropping him in front of the Royal Family, the two gaurds simultaneuosly turned and left. Standing up and brushing himself off, the Cyborg turned and looked at his surroundings. Seeing Jester Fuijin, he attacked.  
  
"Soul Crush!"  
  
The soldier ran up to Fuijin and leapt in the air. Coming down with him was his Shotgun Sickle. In a blur of speed, Fuijin dodged the attack. Behind the Cyborg, Raijin smiled.  
  
"I'ma have to kill you for trying to hurt my friend. THUNDAGA!"  
  
The ground below the cyborg began to break. The earth crackled, revealing the fire and brimstone below the victim. A large column of light fell from the sky. In the aura, a red flash of lightning decended, hitting its target. In a crumpled heap of whirring wires and twisted metal, the Cyborg died.  
  
The Knight of Sorceress Adel emerged from the darkness. He had short blonde hair that matched with his emerald green eyes. His skin was a bit darker than the other humans that roamed the castle. He walked through Raijin and Fuijin, a smirk forming on his face.  
  
"Very well.... You two are getting better everytime I see you. However, you'll never be able to defeat me."  
  
"Knight Seifer Almasy of the Mid-Western Island of Balamb." Sorceress Adel smiled. "My prized student."  
  
The two gaurds from before drug behind them a large cage fit for a monster. Inside was a coiled Zolom. "Defeat this Midgar Zolom and give our Royal Heiness a prize show," Adel continued.  
  
Seifer drew the legendary Hyperion gunblade, holding it with his left hand sideways. His style was sloppy and loose, but it was still affective. The cage hatch opened and the Zolom unravelled out, swallowing the two gaurds. After a few chomps, it turned to Seifer.  
  
"FIRE CROSS!"  
  
A large fire ball hit the Zolom, encasing him in a coat of burning flames. Slashing the air in front of him, Seifer swung his gunblade back and forth. A light green beam fell from the blade, slashing the tough Dragon Skin of the Midgar Zolom. The tail fell from being erect, and in a split second, so did the head. 


End file.
